


Wingman

by ThreeWhiskeyLunch



Series: Bounty Hunter Blues [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, backpedaling, too much flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voz flirts with everyone. And Mako takes his flirting with her too seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingman

Mako’s a good kid; capable and handy around computers. And no matter how many times she says she doesn’t need protecting in a fight, I still make her stay back out of the way. I really need to teach her how to use cover rather than just stand there out in the open blasting away. It makes me nervous, seeing pirates eye her up like a tasty appetizer. I’m getting pretty creative in my taunts to draw them off her.  
  
I like her like a little sister. Which is apparently not the way she’s taking all my teasing. Okay, so fine. I flirt with everyone and anything. If I think about it too hard, which I’m not going to do, I’d probably admit it’s some sort of defence mechanism. Flirt to distract away from the fact that I’m twice their size, my own way of keeping my hands open and empty while still within reach of my blasters.  
  
And I know the exact second she starts to think maybe I’m serious. Narr Shaddaa. We find her friend dead and I hug her, feeling sorry for her losing so many friends in such a short time. She holds on a little longer and a little tighter than is technically appropriate. And later, when I take her to some dive bar and get her more than a little tipsy, she looks at me with those big baby browns like she’s drowning and I’m the only lifesaver in the entire system.  
  
So the next day I sit her down and apologize. Tell her I think of her as a sister. Tell her she doesn’t have the right bits for me to be really interested in anything beyond that.  
  
“I—what?” She blinks at me, still blurry around the edges from a hangover (she’d had all of two shots and one ale that had gone only half-drunk).  
  
I sigh and set a plate of fried eggs down in front of her, shove a caf into her tiny hand. I settle myself down on the other side of the table, nursing my own hangover (I’d had much more than two shots and half an ale) with my own caf. “I don’t—uh. Fek. I’m not into girls, Mako.”  
  
“Not into—But you flirt with them! I’ve been there! I’ve seen you!”  
  
“I flirt with everyone. It’s just what I do. It’s nothing serious. Well, mostly.” I duck my head over my mug, not really able to stand the wide-eyed look she’s giving me. I can feel a blush coming up along my neck, which only serves to turn me a ludicrous shade of deep blue. “Look, I just—I need for you to not think of me that way. Like something is going to happen between us. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have...I should have realized—”  
  
“Wait. Just stop.” Her hand comes up. She studies me for a long minute. “If you don’t like girls,” she says it slowly, like wheels are churning in her head as she figures it out, “then...you like boys?”  
  
“Men, really. Boys makes it sound—”  
  
“But...you’re so _big_!”  
  
My eyebrows shoot up so far I can practically feel them in my hairline. “Uh...yeah?”  
  
It’s her turn to blush then, her round cheeks turning bright pink. “Sorry, big guy. It’s just, uh—And you’re Chiss!”  
  
I roll my eyes and sigh. “Yes. I’m a big, blue Chiss who flirts with everyone, but happens to like guys. Anything else you want to point out for those of us who’ve happened to miss out on the obvious?”  
  
She twists her face at that, tiny nose scrunched up. “Sorry.”  
  
I reach around and grab the caf pot, filling both our cups, even though hers is barely touched. “Forget it. Just wanted to clear the air, kid. Eat your eggs.”  
  
“I’m not a kid.” But she takes a bite anyway.  
  
“Alright.”  
  
“And I can handle myself in a fight.”  
  
“Alright. But the next time I say go for cover, you get your skinny little ass into cover.”  
  
She blinks at me, all feigned innocence. But then she smiles, her brown eyes sparkling. “Alright.”  
  
We sit in silence for a while, listening to the faint noises of the space dock outside the bulkhead of the ship.  
  
“So does this mean I get to be your wingman?” She asks.  
  
Cheeky little bitch.


End file.
